Powers of the Ophiotaurus
by RollingFire
Summary: They say the to gain the power of the Ophiotaurus, you have to burn the entrails. They were wrong and Percy found out.


Disclaimer, I do not own Percy Jackson

* * *

Flying with Blackjack out into the ocean off of Long Island was exhilarating. Even though it was cold because of winter, just being near the beautiful blue ocean was calming. Rubbing more sleep out of my eyes, I try and stay awake in the early hours of the morning.

Stopping suddenly said Blackjack "We're here, go straight down and you'll find the hippocampi, boss."

I silently nod in understanding. Jumping off of him, I hit the water and propelled myself downward using the water. Going down several dozens of feet, I soon saw the hippocampi.

"My lord," they said, "you must help."

Coming closer to them, I start to see the problem. There was an animal stuck inside a leftover fishing net. Then I hear it start to make a sound.

"MOOO!"

Raising an eyebrow I look at the creature, "What are you?" I ask myself quietly. However it keeps continuing to moo. I look at the net and pull out riptide. Swimming up to the creature's back, I pull the net back slightly and start to slice the wet rope to pieces. When the creature started becoming loose, it started to turn toward me. Once it looked at my sword, it began to panic. "Wooo there," I said trying to calm it down. "I'll be done in a second, just calm down." However, it didn't stop. Deciding that if I hurry then it doesn't matter, I pull back my sword and swing in a horizontal motion. The cow serpent hybrid swung forward with a large moo to escape, right into the part of the rope I was going to cut.

"MOOOOO!" the animal screamed in pain.

Looking down at the injury, I see that there was a very large slice on the creatures stomach that leaked an immeasurable amount of blood. Staring at the hybrid in surprise and horror, I stay there in shock. I didn't know what to do. I start to swim toward the panicking cow serpent, hoping I can do something to fix the situation. The creature start to scream even louder, but then around the stomach wound starts to glow bright yellow from within it. Somehow I widen my eyes even more in surprise. The glow starts to get even bigger and a large sphere of light came out of the beasts wound. It then shot straight toward me. Before I could even register what was happening I was engulfed in light. I look back over toward the creature to see what happened to it, but I see it starting to dissolve into golden dust, exactly how a monster does when it is killed. The light from me started to grow to blinding levels of brightness and took on a dark sapphire color that was still visible even deep under water. Then I felt the squeezing feeling in my gut, like when I control water, become so painful that I doubled over in the water looking down in the the dark abyss. I clench my eyes shut in pain and start to scream. "HAAAAAA!" Then I was propelled upward out of the water as I was engulf in a sphere of energy.

* * *

I start to open my eyes slowly. I feel the water surrounding my body as I remember where I am.

"Boss! Boss! Where are you?" I heard a voice call out.

I pull my head out of the water as I weakly call out "Over here Blackjack." I begin to swim closer to him.

As Blackjack flies down to pick me up he asked "Boss! What happen down there? There was a large explosion."

I climbed onto Blackjack and say honestly "I don't know. I tired freeing the creature that was tied up in fish netting but it went crazy." If I'm honest with myself I don't know how to react to what happened. "I'll explain later Blackjack, I need to get back to camp." I say in hopes of avoiding the conversation. "How long was I in the ocean?"

Blackjack, bless his soul, didn't press me on it. "I only think about 30 minutes boss." he said.

On the way back I think about what had happened. "I should've stopped using riptide" I whispered to myself thinking back to the innocent monster that only wanted to be free. Letting my thoughts drift some more, I think about the energy that I was admitting after being shrouded in life. 'What was that? Why did my gut hurt like hell? Who was that monster that I tried to free' I think to myself.

'I doesn't matter right now. I have bigger things to worry about.' I say to myself thinking about the prophecy the oracle gave. 'I don't know where Annabeth is, I just committed what is in reality murder while trying to save an animal, and I cannot go on this quest.' Pulling out of my thoughts I see that we're close to camp half-blood. I look down as Blackjack starts to descend and I see Nico standing behind a tree. With a sigh I say, "Blackjack can you set me down over there." I pointed behind Nico.

When I landed, I started to sneak up behind Nico listening in on what he was doing. I hear Zoe and Bianca talking about a huntress being incapacitated and that Zoe also had a dream. 'That's interesting, something to ask about later I suppose.' I think to myself. As I get behind Nico the hunters start to move away from us. Seeing that he was going to follow them again, I quickly tap his shoulder to get his attention. "What are you doing Nico?" I ask him.

I notice him stiffening in surprise. "Uhhhh…" Nico started. I give him a you-know-what-I-mean look. "Alright, look, I was going to follow them to protect my sister. She's going away and I don't want her to get hurt." said Nico.

I look at Nico and realize that he's more mature than I gave him credit for. "I understand, but you just learned about the mythical world and have no training to protect yourself, let alone your sister." I said.

"What about you then?" asked Nico. "You're experienced and can protect her. Please follow them."

Seeing that daylight was coming soon, I had to hurry this up. "I was going to follow them anyway, but I'll try my best to protect your sister." I said, though having doubts because of the animal that happened less than an hour earlier.

"Thank you," said Nico.

I nod as I run back to my cabin and grab some supplies. I change my cloths, grab Annabeth's hat, and some ambrosia. I stuff them into a backpack and ran outside to find Blackjack. I found him near the stables and ask, "Blackjack, I need your help. Can you fly me?"

"Sure boss." replied Blackjack.

"Alright let's go Blackjack. We need to hurry they'll be leaving soon." I said. I hopped onto him and said, "Let's go!" We take off and propel into the air and hover over half blood hill. I look down and see that Thalia, Bianca, Zoe, and Grover all huddle inside and take off along the road. "Follow them Blackjack," I ordered. 'I just hope everything works out.' I think in silence.

* * *

**Author's note**: I'm not a writer, but I have an idea that no one has put into writing yet. Of all the overpowered Percy Jackson fanfictions I've read, no one has had this idea yet. It would be a massive change to the overused chaos stories. I like some of them, but most are not providing anymore variety of ideas in those stories. I'm sorry for following the book for this first chapter, but changes are coming soon, just try and be patient with me as I have no talent for writing.


End file.
